1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable steps which are attached to a vertical surface such as a tree or a utility pole. The steps may be used both as manual climbing aids and as safety equipment attachment points.
2. Description of Related Art
In hunting, it is desirable to have means to facilitate climbing a tree. Various devices have been known in the prior art, and generally consist of some small step arrangement which is screwed to or otherwise attached to the tree. However, this type of device is difficult to use and sometimes dangerous.
The problem with the prior art devices is that the steps available do not provide a secure, safe step for hunters to use to climb the tree. Often times, a hunter's boots are damp and covered with mud and/or snow which makes the bottom of their boots slippery. Under such circumstances, it is difficult and dangerous to climb a tree using the tree step described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,030 to Wright. The small, narrow, round surface does not provide a stable place to step; especially, when the bottom of a hunter's boot is covered in mud. Also, the curved outer end of the step disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,524 to Sprague presents a hazard if a user falls.
Furthermore, the steps disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,459 to Bergsten, U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,343 to Jorges et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,807 to Kubiak all require the steps to be vertically staggered at obtuse angles from each other. This type of configuration limits the size of tree on which the steps can be comfortably and safely used.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a more secure structure for one to put a shoe or hand on to safely climb a vertical surface.